To Risk it All
by hadago77
Summary: It's Ron vs Shego for Kim's love. But who will Kim choose when she realizes she loves them both? Prologue and Continuation of Slave2Writing's stories 'The one she wanted', 'The Marvel of Love', and 'But, Eventually'.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kim Possible in any way shape. Disney does. No profit coming this way for me.

This is a prologue to: 'The one she wanted', 'The Marvel of Love', and 'But, Eventually' by Slave2writing. A very talented author on this website. Go check out his stuff.

I'd like to thank him very much for his permission to continue this story. His encourage and beta-reading are top notch. This is my first fic and it would only be 25% as

good without his help.

Take a look and let me know what you think.

 **Flashback Four years ago**

As Ron gazed at Kim as she marched across the stage to receive her diploma, Ron couldn't stop the tears in his eyes. Some were from pride as his best friend had graduated valedictorian. The rest though were from his the aching hole in his heart, and the knowledge he may never see her again. Ron Stoppable, the loser had lost the most precious thing in his life to someone who should never have been able to take it in the first place. But after Shego had betrayed Drakken and the Eric synthodrone, and helped end the Diablo plot, things had never been the same. So, after one last, longing-filled look, he left the auditorium to say a quick goodbye to his parents (who he had sworn to secrecy concerning his location) and board the plane to a place where he would hopefully be able to dull the ache in his heart.

 **Present Day**

Ron had tried, good lord had he tried. For a year and a half, he played the part of a supportive best friend, hiding the terrible pain in his heart behind a goofy smile. He had tried to move on; first by dating Zita, then Tara and finally Bonnie during senior year. Bonnie - god, what a train wreck that had been. It had been so the drama, as Kim would say. But none of them could fill the hole in his heart, so he had ended each relationship after only a few dates.

After Kim turned 18 and graduated, she and Shego officially became a couple, moving into an apartment in Upperton together, to the shock of nearly everyone. No one had seen it coming, not Monique, her family, or even Wade, and he had the whole world wired. Of course, being Kim's best friend, he'd known all about it, forced to listen to the most painstaking details concerning how the former thief had masterfully stolen his best friend's heart over the course of their senior year.

He soon became unnecessary on missions as Shego had even stolen that from him too. Kim had tried to keep him in the loop with Shego's blessing (she didn't see any man as a threat, much less him, the buffoon). However, citing the need to improve his grades, he begged off, being reduced to talking with her only at school, and occasionally on the phone. Finally, he could take no more and fled to Japan, deciding to lose himself in training at Yamanouchi, swearing his parents to secrecy regarding his location.

After four long years, Ron had mastered the MMP (Mystical Monkey Power), but his spirit continued to roil in a low-level turmoil. Yori (who had found a soul mate in Hirotaka) and Sensei had encouraged him to confront and confess his feelings, for he would never truly be able to live his life without resolution of this most important matter of the heart. After much meditation, (and several session where Sensei and Yori had beaten the knowledge into him, stupid Bo staffs) Ron saw the truth in their words.

So he returned, collected the Naco money he had continued to receive in his absence that had grown to a sizable fortune due to his father's careful investing. Six months later, after establishing his own restaurant in Upperton, he sought contact with the girl who held his heart in her hands. Kim had been ecstatic to see him for the first time in four years, both of them having to fight back tears as they squeezed each other in a long hug. Ron felt the pain lessen for the first time in nearly six years.

Of course, he had known that wouldn't last long. After the pleasantries, catching up on careers and friends, relationships came up. Ron had been purposefully vague about his, merely stating that there was someone he hoped to have a relationship in the future, if fate allowed, but for now rekindling their friendship with her would be his focus.

The pain came striking back like a hot knife twisting in his gut as she had told of the LOVE between her and Shego, how she appreciated having her in her life. With an almost dreamy smile she gushed about how Shego had shown her the passion and affection throughout their relationship whether casual flirting during missions, or the little moments at home. Though Shego was headstrong, even more so than Kim, and they occasionally butted heads, they always made up which usually served to bring them closer.

Ron groaned on the inside and realized if he truly wanted to win Kim's heart, he would have to take this slow. If he merely confessed his feelings right then and there, she would probably refute them. He would have to re-establish the base of friendship and closeness they once had. Shego though less than enthused about his return, had recognized Kim would fight to restart a friendship that had lasted nearly 20 years, so had eased off so as not to piss off her princess.

The fact that Shego benefited from his cooking lessons for Kim by always getting delicious leftovers and dishes KP would make with his help certainly eased the tension. These lessons were a calculated risk on his part, and he always tried to schedule these not-dates when Shego was previously indisposed.

Torture could never be so sweet as when he moved his arms around her to help her knead the dough or stir the stew. The skin of her arms was so smooth as he moved his calloused hands moved down her arms to show her the proper techniques, swearing he could feel electricity moving between them. The smell of the strawberry scented shampoo in her hair was intoxicating, though nothing compared to when she would lean back into him. Nirvana was the only word that came to mind.

Leaving her was growing harder every time. He had to reveal his true feelings. Soon, one way or the other, he would have his answer. If she shot him down, well, he would find a way to move on and try to love with half a heart, for she would always hold the other half.

But if she chose him….

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Oops! He thought, as an alarm startled him out of his recollections. Time to go; he would not be late for this - this night he had waited most of his life for. He had arranged for a nice dinner at a four star restaurant. It was classy without being over the top. The only other problem he could see, besides her rejecting his feeling, was Shego, would Kim give Shego up for him, even if she returned his feelings? He knew those two had deep connection, and wasn't sure his own love would be able to overcome it. Arrrgh. No, he was now going beyond over thinking this. He would figure out the Shego sitch if and when he became what he considered the luckiest gambler ever if she returned his love. Until then, why worry about something that may turn out be a non-issue He had stacked his deck as much as possible, but this was the biggest risk he would ever take. He was going to risk it all for love, and damn the consequences.

 **Author Notes:**

Oh man, you better go re-read and review 'The one she wanted', 'The Marvel of Love', and 'But, Eventually'. I should have the sequel to those 3 out by next week

hopefully. Next chapter will be Ron again, then maybe Kim. Should take about 2-4 chapters to wrap up the whole storyline. Hope you enjoyed. I'll have several other

things out within the week for your viewing entertainment.

Peace out!


End file.
